neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Goomba got Back: The Game
Goomba got Back: The Game is an upcoming first party title for every fucking console in the world. It is an Earthbound inspired RPG about our favorite tit smackin' Goomba, Gaijin. The game is set to release when the apocalypse has happened (most likely July 28, 2017(don't worry we'll delay it about a quadramillion times.)) This game is set in an alternate universe to bench squad Epilogue It is 4am at night and suddenly Lonely Goomba hears Goomba Koopa got Back playing full blast outside. There he sees some racist 13 year old koopa troopas (they say that they're 32) and then he can either choose to fight them or go back to sleep, either way he fucking dies. No way, I can't believe this - Dr. Ivo "Robotnik" Eggman Gaijin felt it was a good situation to make lots of videos about and put ads on all of those videos. LG's funeral was picketed by trollz and haters Chapter 1: Stealing a House Gaijin now wakes up the next morning to go get some sushi, Aki stays home as she has a fever (but in reality she didn't want to go get sushi with Michael since every time they do this he starts jerking off at her tits). So Gaijin brings his dog Sasuke instead. They go and walk for a bit and holy shit, some koopa troopas are outside the door calling Gaijin a ripoff. So Gaijin decides to "beat the shit" out of them with his $20 Walmart Samurai Sword. These kids lose so they run off to Cleveland Town to go watch the poor people wait for buses. Gaijin walks to the sushi shack that was built on the top of a mountain near his house and buys some sushi with some of his ad revenue he got from YouTube. The Forest of Bullshit He decides to have a walk in the forest for a bit and then some loser runs up to him and says "YOU GOTTA HALP DA PROFESSUR, he's getting chases by a pokeman". Sasuke says "Fuck no, I was dragged into this by my shitty owner" and then decides to run home. If you say yes, you go fight the random squirrel that you found but turns out the professor is Toad and since he hates Gaijin, he will initiate battle with you using his stand abilities. You can't really damage him but you do get kicked in the "dick" 50 times. Toad got tired and realised that he forgot his gun so he just walks home and leaves Gaijin there as he has already beat the shit out of him. If you say no, Gaijin will proceed to leave and then 5 more kids come and then you go into battle with them. You can actually beat these kids but you still have to fight Toad after so don't celebrate you dumbass. Burnt Down Shack Gaijin then wakes up in the forest because some fat bear found him and asked him if he could get some honey from his house. Gaijin proceeds to walk home and finds out that his house got burnt down. Aki and Sasuke are standing outside the house. Aki explains that some bigot koopas burnt down their house as they hate goombas. So they just steal Lonely's house. Aki and Sasuke now join your party. Lonely's House You are now in Lonely's house (the first dungeon in the game), the problem is that rats have overrun the place. You must kill the giant rat that makes all of the rules. After you travel down to the basement and you find Lonely's recording room, you find Biggie Cheese making his new hit album in Lonely's recording room. Now you fight Biggie Cheese and you win because Biggie doesn't care about battles, he just cares about his mixtapes. After the battle he runs away and the house is now yours. Category:Rape Victims Category:Goomba Got Back: The Game Category:Retards Category:Advanced Autism Category:Video Games Category:Green